disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good, and the Bad, and the Luna!
'The Good, and the Bad, and the Luna! '''is the 44th episode of Season 31. Summary After Romeo and Night Ninja are fed up of Luna Girl being the good guy instead of a bad guy and having more happy endings than them, they’ve decided to get revenge on her by disguising themselves as her and committing crimes to make everyone put the blame on her. Now the PJ Masks must try to clear her name by finding her and catching those nighttime villain boys. Plot The episode begins at night where Luna Girl is once again, helping the PJ Masks fend of Romeo and Night Ninja in Disney Junior Town. She uses her Luna Magnet beam to lift the nighttime villain boys off the building then lets go of the button and as Romeo and Night Ninja fell, they crashed into some garbage cans and they were covered in stinky trash! While the Ninjalinos and Robot were busy getting their masters out, Romeo and Night Ninja were growling a glaring at Luna Girl, who was laughing with the PJ Masks who were complimenting on her skills to stopping her nighttime villain friends once again. Night Ninja then mutters angrily under his breath, “That Luna Girl!” The next night, Romeo and Night Ninja have stolen a golden compass and a golden telescope from the museum when they were stopped by Luna Girl in front of them as she shoots another Luna Magnet Beam at them and it hits them, that they let go of the compass and the telescope that Owlette caught and they were sent flying into a magic net created by Kwazii. Then as Romeo and Night Ninja were caught, Kwazii ties up the net and tosses it with the villains inside into a smelly trash bin. As the Ninjalinos and Robot were busily digging their masters out of the trash again, Romeo and Night Ninja freed themselves from the magic net as they watched the PJ Masks shout hooray and Kwazii smiles at Luna Girl and gives her an approving pat on the shoulder. Romeo then growls, “That Luna Girl!” After the second night, Luna Girl is seen spinning Romeo, Night Ninja, and the Ninjalinos in a circle with her Luna Magnet beam and they were already getting very dizzy. As Luna Girl stops spinning them, she lets go of the button of her Luna Magnet and sent the villain boys flying and crashing into a tree, where they got themselves stuck to. Seeing that made Luna Girl, the PJ Masks, and Kwazii laugh out loud as Romeo, Night Ninja, and the Ninjalinos were once again humiliated and completely annoyed, mostly by Luna Girl helping their enemies and being beaten up by her Luna Magnet. Romeo and Night Ninja then both growled in unison, "That Luna Girl!" just as the tree falls and crashed onto the ground with a loud THUD! That was it for them, they had enough! After they finally got themselves unstuck from the fallen tree and recovered, Romeo and Night Ninja paced back and forth to think of a plan to get rid of Luna Girl once and for all. Finally, Romeo comes up with an idea! The next morning, Luna Girl was in her room, writing an entry in her diary about helping the PJ Masks defeat Romeo and Night Ninja in three nights in a row. That seems like a new nighttime record as she adds that to the entry, then Luna Girl begins to think that the fourth night has been quiet last night, too quiet, and thinks that maybe Romeo and Night Ninja have given up or decided to take a break from ruining the daytime. But just to make sure, Luna Girl decides that she and her moths should go out tonight and check on her friends. That night, Luna Girl and her moths were flying in the sky scanning for either Romeo and his Robot or Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, just as Luna Girl saw a cute Diana plushie toy lying on the grass at the park! Luna Girl couldn't help but see it and then land to grab it, only when she touched it, it turned out to be a hologram and suddenly, a robot arm grabs her and trapped her moths in a cage, then it took them to see none other than Romeo and Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos! Struggling to get free, Luna Girl asks in an irritated tone what Romeo and Night Ninja want as they explain that they wanna trick her friends by becoming the “new and improved Luna Girls”. Scoffing, Luna Girl asked them how just as Romeo introduces his disguise invention to her, the same invention that he used to disguise himself as Owlette to trick Catboy and Gekko into capturing her and Night Ninja and their minions so he’d be the only nighttime villain on Earth. As Robot placed Luna Girl right underneath the disguise invention, it scans her, then after that, Romeo and Night Ninja were in their Luna Girl disguises. It was totally good enough to fool the PJ Masks and everybody else tonight as Luna Girl snaps at them that they’ll never fall for it, ever! Annoyed by her comment, Romeo presses a button on his remote and tells Luna Girl and her moths to just watch and see before they were taken inside the lab to watch the show on the screen. The next day, at Disney Junior Elementary School, Amaya notices that Luna wasn’t in Prince and Princess-ology class, then Connor notices that she wasn’t in Arts and Crafts-ology class, and Greg didn’t see her in Animal-ology class. They all think that maybe she was absent or something when they were walking home after school just when they saw something on the news on the TVs in the shop’s window. When they watched what was on the news, they were shocked to hear that someone has broken into the toy shop, the candy shop, and then the jewelry shop! Something fishy was going on, and the PJ Masks were going to find out, plus they might need Kwazii's help to solve this mystery. That night, the PJ Masks and Kwazii were scanning the streets for any villains. Owlette used her owl eyes just to spot... Luna Girl?! But how was that possible?! The PJ Masks thought that she's given up on being evil! There was only one way to find out as Owlette lands the Owl Glider in front of Luna Girl and she and her friends hopped out and Kwazii lands, then he asks Luna Girl why she was doing this when she decided to become good. But his only response from her was a shot of the Luna Magnet beam and he was sent flying and crashing into the PJ Masks. Luna Girl laughed wickedly and flew off on her Luna Board with a sack of things she'd stolen. As he was getting up, Kwazii couldn't believe it! After all the things he and his friends done for her, Luna Girl was still acting like a villain and seeing her do all of this was making him angry. Quickly, Gekko came to Kwazii's side and told him to not jump to conclusions and that their must be an explanation. They needed to get to the bottom of this mystery and stop Luna Girl! Meanwhile, in Romeo's lab, the real Luna Girl and her moths were watching what was going on and they couldn't believe that their friends really were falling for Romeo and Night Ninja's trick while they were struggling to get free. Back at the streets, the PJ Masks and Kwazii were searching for Luna Girl when Kwazii and Catboy heard her evil laugh again at the sports hall! Taking the Owl Glider there, Owlette lands on the building and they find her stealing sports equipment and tying them together with something that looked like sticky splat. Without thinking, Gekko walked up to Luna Girl to ask her why she was doing all this, then he asks her why she has Night Ninja’s sticky splats around the equipment. When Luna Girl responded, the PJ Masks and Kwazii were surprised to hear that her voice almost sounded like Night Ninja’s voice. They were getting suspicious about that Luna Girl, but before either of them could ask, she jumped up and threw sticky splats at them as they all dodged, but Kwazii got stuck and Luna Girl cartwheeled her way out of here. After she had left, Gekko used his super gecko muscles to pull the sticky splat off of his friend's feet and was starting to think that maybe Catboy was right about not jumping to conclusions. Kwazii then had a feeling in his gut that that Luna Girl might not be what she seems. So, using his psychic vision, Kwazii searched everywhere for Luna Girl in his mind, only to get a picture of her at the museum, and then see her at the bakery! The PJ Masks were both shocked and dumbfounded! How could Luna Girl be in two places at once? Then, Kwazii gets another picture in his head, and saw that another Luna Girl was being held prisoner in Romeo's lab! Gekko thought back from that afternoon and then realized that the crooks who robbed the candy store, the toy store, and the jewelry store must've been Romeo and Night Ninja, both disguised as Luna Girl! But why would they want to kidnap the real Luna Girl, anyways? They’ll have to find that out later when they went to rescue Luna Girl and her moths at the park. In the lab, Luna Girl and her moths were still struggling to get out until they heard the sound of the door open and the moths shook in fear, all scared that it might be Romeo who's back. But instead, the PJ Masks and Kwazii appeared, much to Luna and her moths relief as Owlette frees her with her super owl feathers that presses the lock button on the screen and the glowing cuffs on Luna Girl's wrists and ankles disappeared, then Kwazii finds the remote and presses the button to unleash the moths from the cage. After they were free, Luna Girl, her moths, the PJ Masks, and Kwazii escaped from Romeo's lab, but they were stopped by Romeo and Night Ninja (both still in their Luna Girl disguises) when they got out. The nighttime villain boys stand their guard as Luna Girl demands them why they were doing this as Romeo explains that he and Night Ninja are sick and tired of how good she became after leaving them and how see keeps beating them at their own game, then Night Ninja adds that she gets all the happy endings while he and Romeo get all the beatings. Kwazii could see the envy green auras around Romeo and Night Ninja’s bodies as he could tell that they were jealous of Luna Girl. He asks them if they were jealous as Romeo and Night Ninja spluttered that they weren’t, until Kwazii uses his new truth power to make them admit it and so they did. Rolling her eyes, Luna Girl asks them why can’t they just go start being good and have all the happy endings they want. Night Ninja rejects that he and Romeo should just be good and that they are happy being villains, but they tell Luna Girl that this being good thing for her (after removing their Luna Girl disguises) just doesn't suit her, and if she can't stop being good, they'll just have to finish her off. But before either of them and the Ninjalinos could get to her, the PJ Masks, and Kwazii, Luna Girl quickly pulls out her Luna Magnet and lifts the nighttime villain boys off the ground, then she throws them far away. After they were gone, Luna Girl lets out a deep sigh and her friends asked her if she was okay and Kwazii apologizes to her for being accusative when she should’ve known that it was Romeo and Night Ninja in disguise. Luna Girl forgives him for that. The next morning, Luna is seen in her room playing Love Nikki on her iDisney when there was a knock and her father Adolfo appears with a package that just came for her as he leaves it for her and goes back downstairs. As she puts down her phone, Luna opens the box to find a not from Greg, who says thanks her for helping him and his friends stop Romeo and Night Ninja, and that they bought her a gift from the Internet for her to thank her again. As her hands dove into the styrofoam peanuts, Luna's eyes widened with excitement when she finds that the gift was a real life Diana plush toy, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Psychic Vision *Aqua Wings *Super Sight *Teleporting Power *Super Sticky Slime Power *Protection Power *Magic Cage *Levitation *Super Hearing *Super Speed *Truth Power *Magic Vines *Sparkle Storm *Magic Net *Magical aura reading Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To accuse Luna Girl of their crimes Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 31 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Comedy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes that need images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 31 episodes Category:Episodes about not jumping to conclusions